


Goodnight Snips

by GirlwithCurls98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, anakin is overprotective, anakin skywalker and ahsoka tano, sleepy snips, snips and skyguy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlwithCurls98/pseuds/GirlwithCurls98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night after Anakin and Ahsoka return Jabba the Hutt's son, Anakin gets one more surprise. This one he doesn't mind so much. A series of short one-shots. Also posted on FFN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, very late, and Anakin Skywalker was dead tired. It wasn't just the fact that he'd been up for over 48 hours. In just the course of a day, his whole world had been turned upside down. Out of all the things the Council could have done, they assigned him a Padawan Learner. Young Ahsoka Tano had shown herself to be quite resilient and courageous in her first mission, but also very reckless and impatient. That was something he would need to work with her on, among other things. She seemed eager to prove herself, and was definitely excited to be learning under 'the Chosen One.' Anakin only hoped that he would be able to teach her well.

But for now, that could wait. For now, he needed to sleep and rest his weary body. He opened the door to his quarters aboard the Jedi cruiser Resolute, only to find that some things simply did not wait. Aside from the fresher and his bunk, there was one tiny couch in the room, currently occupied by an even tinier Torgruta.

Anakin wasn't even going to ask how she knew which room his was, or why she was even in here. She had been up nearly as long as he had, and he didn't have the heart to wake her.

Ahsoka was curled up in a little ball, sleeping soundly. As Anakin approached, he noticed how much younger she looked when she slept. The brash, quick-witted ball of energy had transformed into a peaceful child. One who did not know all the horrors of war yet. Anakin sighed, thinking of all the evil he had seen, almost wishing there was some way he could shield her from it. At the moment, she looked much younger than fourteen.

As Anakin stepped out of his boots and undid his belt, a gust of cool air blew through the vent, and he saw Ahsoka shiver, tiny bumps covering her exposed skin. Without a second thought, he grabbed the spare blanket off of his bed and lightly draped it over her snoozing form, tucking it under her chin. As he did, she stirred, and opened her eyes, exhaustion sealed into her features.

"Wha?" she said sleepily, trying to focus on something, anything.

Anakin simply reached out and laid his hand on her forehead, sending her soothing thoughts. "It's alright Ahsoka, it's just me."

"Master?" she asked, trying to resist the pull of sleep. He smiled. "Yeah, I'm here. You did well today little one. Get some rest." She nodded slowly and sunk back into the couch. Anakin climbed into his own bunk and sank into the covers.

"Goodnight Snips." He whispered into the darkness. He closed his eyes and started to drift off into bliss.

"Night Skyguy." Came the quiet reply. Anakin smiled.

So yeah, really short one shot. Should I continue it? Let me know, and may the Force be with you.


	2. Chapter 2

After that first night, it just became another normal part of life for the team. It didn't matter if they were on a grueling mission, or having a few days of leave at the Temple. Every night, before Anakin went to sleep,he would check on his apprentice. It was very comforting to him, being the overprotective person that he was, to be able to see Ahsoka looking so peaceful and content. When nightmares jolted him awake, just the sight of her familiar form was enough to calm his mind.

It was very rare for either of them to be at peace, especially Ahsoka. When she wasn't facing death in raging battles or running headlong into danger, she was working on her saber skills, her diplomacy, and her studies. Every time they returned to the Temple, rest seemed to be the farthest thing from her mind. She was the student of the Chosen One, after all. In her mind, he deserved nothing but the very best.

Anakin, however, did not agree. He wanted her to excel in both her studies and her training, but he was often concerned about how she would put training before her own physical needs. She was dedicated, to say the least, and he was proud of her perseverance but he always worried that she would one day push herself too far, and get seriously hurt.

Well, he was half right. After a particularly grueling mission, Ahsoka and Anakin had returned home to the Temple. The assignment had taken its toll on both of them, and Ahsoka had even broken her ankle. Despite her insistence that she was fine, Anakin refused to budge. No training. So Ahsoka had instead buried herself in her studies, and had been in the library most of the day.

Around 9 p.m., Anakin suddenly realized that he had not seen Ahsoka in some time. She claimed she was going to meet Barriss for dinner, but she would have gotten back by now.

Anakin reached out to her through the Force, finding her signature strong, but also a little fuzzy. Like someone was messing with the signal. He latched onto it, and headed out in search of her.

Fortunately, it was not hard for him to find Ahsoka. She was exactly where he had left her earlier that morning; sitting at a table in the library, surrounded by texts and holopads. She was also sound asleep worn out from exhaustion.

Anakin sighed. I swear, even if I have to tie you to your bed, you're going to sleep tonight, little one.

As smoothly as possible, he scooped her up into his arms and tucked her close to his chest. "C'mon Snips. Let's get you home." He whispered.

As he tightened his grip, she started to stir. Realizing where she was, she squirmed, whimpering.

"Shh...it's okay." He murmured, trying to settle her as he left the library.

"Put me...down. Have...to...study." she protested.

Anakin sighed. "No more studying Snips. You need your sleep."

Ahsoka squirmed more, trying to get out of her master's iron grip.

"But the test!"

"Ahsoka, you're very smart. You'll do fine."

At once she stilled, and quieted. "You mean it?" she asked, slowly being pulled back into sleep.

Anakin smiled, holding her close. "Of course."

She yawned and snuggled into his shoulder. "Thanks. G'night Master."

"Goodnight Snips."


End file.
